


Isn't She Lovely?

by LGCoffeeAddict



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Absurdly Fluffy wow, Baby Khoury's first kick, F/F, I'm not even mad bc i needed this, Pregnant Hannah, and Tammy being a lil mush, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGCoffeeAddict/pseuds/LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: In which Hannah is 5 months pregnant and needs to share the baby's first kicks with someone special.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Isn't She Lovely?

Hannah looked down when she felt a telltale pressure against her skin. “Did you just kick me?” she whispered to her swollen belly. Laying on her couch, her loose work shirt unbuttoned to reveal a tank top stretched over the gentle hill that had become of her abdomen. Her hand dropped the file she was reading back on the coffee table so that she could stroke where she felt the kick. “Was that your first kick, little one?”

She felt another small punch against her hand, and a smile bloomed onto her face. Reaching over the edge of the couch to her phone on the side table, she quickly pressed a few buttons and held the phone up to her ear.

“Hey,” Tammy’s voice floated through the phone, a soft, happy tone lacing her words. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting after your appointment?”

“I am resting,” Hannah said, rolling her eyes dismissively. “I need you to come here now.”

“Is everything okay?” Tammy’s tone instantly grew worried.

Hannah could just picture her standing up anxiously from her desk and rushed to reassure her. “Everything’s fine. She just kicked for the first time, and I just need to share this moment with someone.”

“I’m on my way.”

Ten minutes later, Tammy let herself into Hannah’s house, making quick work of leaving her things by the door and finding the former spy lounging on the sofa. “Hey.”

Raising her head at the voice, Hannah grinned happily and waved her over. “Come feel.” She reached for Tammy’s hand and guided it to the spot on her stomach that was most definitely going to feel bruised later. Tammy knelt beside the couch, clearly prepared to wait for as long as it took to feel what Hannah wanted her to.

Hannah kept her eyes fixed on Tammy’s face, drinking in the sight of the New Yorker’s expression brightening in wonder at the tiny kick she no doubt just felt. “Wow,” Tammy breathed. She looked up at Hannah, a smile of her own spreading across her face. “She’s really in there.”

“She really is,” Hannah nodded, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “God, I forgot how mushy I was when I was pregnant with Naomi.”

She made to wipe away the moisture, but a warm hand cradled her cheek and made her open her eyes once again. “You’re pregnant, Hannah,” Tammy said quietly. “You’re allowed to be mushy.”

“I am a federal agent. I can’t be this emotional at work.”

Tammy shrugged, swiping a stray tear away with her thumb before letting her hand drop to Hannah’s neck. “Then it’s a good thing we’re not at work.” Her fingers tangled themselves in Hannah’s curls. “You can be as emotional as you want, and, as an added bonus, I can do _this_ as much as _I_ want.”

Hannah’s eyes slid closed when Tammy’s lips sealed over hers. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she leaned into the kiss, her own hand coming up behind Tammy’s head. This part of Tammy was still so new to Hannah that she still felt lightheaded any time the profiler got too close. Hannah felt almost clumsy with her stomach in the way, but Tammy’s spare hand slid over it smoothly to support her so she wouldn’t roll off the couch, sending waves of warmth through her body.

Breaking the kiss, Hannah let her head fall back against the arm of the couch, her eyes locked with Tammy’s, which glittered to match her smirk. “That _is_ a good bonus,” Hannah ceded, unable to fight the blush in her cheeks.

“So,” Tammy started, settling into a more comfortable position on the floor, her back against the couch. “Have you told Ryan she kicked yet?”

Hannah shook her head, a little of her euphoria dying down at the mention of her ex-husband. “I didn’t want her first kick to be tainted by how awkward Ryan and I will be to each other,” she explained. She reached down and traced Tammy’s neckline before Tammy caught her hand. “Maybe I was a little restless and wanted to kiss someone to celebrate, and I felt like my girlfriend would object to that someone being my ex.”

Tammy glowered at the coffee table, intertwining her fingers into Hannah’s hand that she’d captured. “You’re damn right, I would.”

Laughing, Hannah turned her head up to the ceiling, enjoying the feeling of the other woman playing with her hand. Her free hand floated back down to her stomach. “I’ll call him in a minute and have him bring Naomi over after school,” she said. “That way we can both just focus on Naomi and minimize the awkwardness.”

“Do you think it’ll ever get easier?”

“Do you mean, do I think Ryan will get over me sleeping with him for the first time in three years and then immediately leaving in the morning? Or do I think Ryan will get over me now dating a woman while I’m pregnant with his child?”

“Either…both.”

Hannah squeezed the hand that held hers. “Ryan’s a good guy, Tammy. He’s already over the fact that I essentially used him as a one-night stand while I tried to figure out my feelings for you,” she said. “I was upfront with him about us and about the baby as soon as I found out. It’s just going to take time for him to get used to seeing me with someone else.”

“When do we tell Naomi?”

“When you feel ready.” Tammy turned her head to face Hannah in surprise. Hannah’s voice grew serious. “I know we’ve only been together for a few months, but you’re important to me, Tammy. It’ll be a weird conversation to be sure, but I’m not going to hide you from my kid.”

Tammy twisted her body back around so that she could kiss Hannah once again. This kiss was harder, Tammy tilting her head to gain better access to Hannah’s mouth. Hannah willingly complied, drinking in the feeling of Tammy’s lips and tongue as they slid against hers. When they broke apart again, this time Hannah was almost panting.

“What was that for?” she exhaled. “Not that I’m complaining.”

The brunette sat back on her heels, brushing one of Hannah’s curls out of her face. “You’re important to me, too.”

It wasn’t the first time—or even the most dramatic time—they’d told each other how they felt. But Hannah felt the significance of this moment. No way could she have predicted this would happen when she walked into the NCIS field office two years ago, but, as she gazed at Tammy’s soft expression, she couldn’t wait for both her daughters to know this wonderful woman who’d entered her life.


End file.
